


Piggy Love

by Joachym



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Bestiality, Drabble, Other, Piggate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joachym/pseuds/Joachym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry</p></blockquote>





	Piggy Love

He loved it. He fucking loved it.

He liked it when someone watched, and the room was full of other lads. Someone just took a photo, fuck, so risky. It felt good.

He didn't want to look too eager, so he resisted the taunts at first, but then... he really wanted to fit in, be a part of the group, the club. He knew everyone in eventually got to rule the country. 

Also, the pig looked so warm and soft.

He slammed into the head's mouth, it felt fucking extastic. Squeaking, he came thinking about bacon and tormenting poor people.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
